Ophelions
Note: Feel free to play as an Ophelion. Elemental Magic. A curious practice indeed. Honed and cultivated by many mages around Elysium, albeit the powers truly yearned by this form of magic are given to that of the Ophelions. Born from the souls and energy of [[The Primal Divinity|'The Primal Divinity']], 'a race aside from [[Sorcerers|'Sorcerers]] that can rival them in these arts is yet to be discovered. Ophelions are manifestations of the seasons, and Demi-Gods of the Primal Divinity. Origin Ophelions were first popping up when Primordial Deities begun to interact and reproduce with that of mages and spellcasters in Elysium. These great powers created children of their own who would become great masters at the art of Elemental Magic due to their divine lineage. As a result, the creation of Ophelions was highly experimental. The first Ophelion was created by Asol, the Soul of the Ocean; whom produced a Winter Ophelion. While not much else is known about their origins, Ophelions as a whole are a very divine and obscure race to process, and are very seldom seen. Culture Ophelions are too scarce and seldom seen to possess a culture, but there are certain recurring themes amongst them. Furthermore, Ophelions tend to be very of relation to the personality of their parents at their time, their mortal ones in specific, as if there was a void from their divine parent; they would act as if they were training to become the image of their other to fill such a void. Ophelions are also naturally bound to worship elemental things, such as elemental dragons, elemental gods, and whatnot due to their divine psychology. In addition to this all, Ophelions have one recurring trait; they are almost all mentally instable. Abilities and Powers The abilities and powers of Ophelion remain quite vague, and it generally depends on their typing and alignment as to which elements they will pick up over time. Ophelions however actually draw their powers from Magic as an element, unlike their parents, for controlling the elements sheerly by their untouched soul wouldn't be possible. It is the soul which imprinted into the genetics of the Ophelion to create an aptitude towards great potential [[Elemental Magic|'Elemental Magic']]. First Element Ophelions by birth are able to command and usher dominion over one sect of Elemental Magic naturally. Their first element will relate to their designated season mostly, a summer Ophelion will be born with fire, a winter Ophelion will be born with aquamancy (ice in specific), an autumn Ophelion will be born with air or wind, and a spring Ophelion would be born with lightning or earth. However this is not always the case and it is generally up to you which element your Ophelion would obtain from the start. Second Element After a day of playing your Ophelion they will begin to feel an inclinement towards a new Element, this is entirely up to you which element you'd like to pick. All mastery levels are on par; thus meaning Ophelions can master their third and fifth element just as good as they'd master their second Element. Ophelions can master their second magic after 3 days of attaining the element, a rather short time. Third Element After two days of playing your Ophelion they will begin to feel an inclinement towards a new Element, this is entirely up to you which element you'd like to pick. All mastery levels are on par; thus meaning Ophelions can master their third and fifth element just as good as they'd master their second Element. Ophelions can master their second magic after 5 days of attaining the element, a rather short time. Fourth Element After three days of playing your Ophelion they will begin to feel an inclinement towards a new Element, this is entirely up to you which element you'd like to pick. All mastery levels are on par; thus meaning Ophelions can master their third and fifth element just as good as they'd master their second Element. Ophelions can master their second magic after 7 days of attaining the element, a rather short time. Fifth Element After four days of playing your Ophelion they will begin to feel an inclinement towards a new Element, this is entirely up to you which element you'd like to pick. All mastery levels are on par; thus meaning Ophelions can master their third and fifth element just as good as they'd master their second Element. Ophelions can master their second magic after 9 days of attaining the element, a rather short time. Ophelion Typing Specifically every Ophelion is born with an attunement. Regardless of whom they were born to into the Primal Divinity spectrum, Ophelions will be attuned to a specific season relating to when and where they were born. If born in winter they would be a winter ophelion and so forth, each typing possesses different types of personalities. How your Ophelion acts in terms of typing is entirely up to you, just be sure to select a season to be aligned to. Winter Ophelions Those born within the seasons of Winter become that of Winter Ophelions. Winter Ophelions tend to be very calculating and cold, however they are not without logic. Spring Ophelions Those born within the seasons of Spring become that of Spring Ophelions. Spring Ophelions tend to be very benevolent but sensitive, easily hurt, they tend to be rather whimsical as well. Summer Ophelions Those born within the seasons of Summer become that of Summer Ophelions. Summer Ophelions tend to be very easily angered and harsh, however they are not without some kindness. Autumn Ophelions Those born within the seasons of Autumn become that of Autumn Ophelions. Autumn Ophelions tend to be very detached and apathetic, they also tend to fall in love rather quickly, being the most emotional lot of the four types.Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Magic Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Magical Anomalies Category:Roleplay Category:Written by Ryan